Goodbye, Hello
by gluon
Summary: Rachel is leaving McKinley High after her sophomore year to enroll in The Ohio State University at Lima.  Now she and Will can be friends.  Really good friends.
1. Goodbye Mr Schue, Hello Will

Author's notes: The Rachel Berry in my Rachel-Will stories is not the same person as depicted in _Glee_ (at least as of 1/1/11). She's not a virgin, having had a long sexual affair with Finn and/or sex at summer theater camps (referred to in one story as a "cesspool of sexual depravity" but probably no worse than many Baptist church camps). As a result, she's confident, self-possessed, not in the least insecure, and well aware of her talent, looks, and brains. She has a higher IQ and more talent than Will, and is his psychological equal. She is always the aggressor, and he is the more vulnerable in the relationship.

To see an affair between a high school girl and a teacher depicted realistically and seriously in a movie, watch not _Election_, but _The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie, _featuring one of the greatest characterizations in cinematic history by the wonderful Maggie Smith, who won an Oscar for the eponymous role.

…

Around noon on a hot Saturday in early August, Will Schuester's cell buzzed. There was a text message from Rachel Berry, the only student at McKinley High to whom he had ever given his number. The message read: "Can you come to my house this pm? Very important. Rachel." He replied that he'd be there at 2.

Rachel answered the door wearing what seemed like modest shorts from where Will stood, a light sleeveless blouse and sandals. "Hi" is all she said and her smile seemed forced. She offered Will a cold drink, and he accepted some lemonade. Her demeanor worried him. He'd never seen her quite like this. She led him out back to a two-seat swing suspended from a metal frame under an awning that provided welcome shade.

"Is something wrong, Rachel?"

"Let me first assure you that I'm not pregnant. That's probably what most high school teachers would think of first when a girl asks to speak to them about something important in the middle of the summer."

Will smiled at her attempt to relieve the tension.

"You're right, but it would never occur to me about you."

"Because you can't imagine me having sex?"

"Because I can't imagine you being stupid or careless."

"Thanks. But this _is_ important and very serious and it affects you, so I wanted to tell you in person. I'm not returning to McKinley in the fall. I'm enrolling at Ohio State-Lima."

"You're going to college?"

"Yes. I've taken my SATs, the high school equivalency exam, all sorts of tests at the U, and they've accepted me into the Music Department. After auditioning, they're giving me the lead in a production of _Funny Girl_ that opens in November. It's a big chance for me."

The news hit Will like a ton of bricks and, like getting hit by a ton of bricks, it hurt. But he wasn't about to show it.

"Wow! That's fantastic! I honestly can't say I'm all that surprised. I'd been wondering what you were doing at McKinley, anyway. Glee will miss you. I'll miss you."

"Glee will definitely not miss me and you don't need to miss me if you don't want to, at least not completely."

"Glee won't be the same without you. It certainly won't be as good."

"Glee is not a thing, it's a group of people, and most of them hate me. I know you've been out recruiting incoming freshmen and I happen to know from the host family that a terrific exchange student who can really sing is coming here. You'll be able to assign solos to more people and with you in charge I'm sure you'll be even more successful. I don't see it as a loss to glee."

"Most of them don't hate you. There are boys who've resented you because you wouldn't date them and girls who resented you because the boys wanted you to date them. This is all par for the course. The truth is they respect what you've done for glee and realize you've made them better as individuals and as a group. And what about Finn?"

"We broke up. He couldn't handle the U thing, and he's probably right. I really cared for him."

"Sorry. He's a great kid. I liked to think of him as my protégé. One day I'll confess to you what I did to get him to join glee."

"He already told me. He's sweet, but gullible. You and Quinn took advantage of that. Shame on you, but I'm so glad you brought him in. Our selfish ends justified the questionable means. You're almost as unscrupulous as I am, Will. I hope I may call you that, now that I'm no longer your student nor even in high school."

He couldn't very well refuse at this point, and wasn't sure he wanted to. What he _was_ sure about, however, was that Rachel's seeming casualness about the matter was disingenuous.

"'Will" is fine, Rachel. We can be friends now."

"I hope so. I hope we can be good friends. There's a lot more I can learn from you. So you see, you can still teach me even though you're not _formally_ my teacher, with all of the constraining ethical issues that go along with _that_ relationship."

At this point Will expressed a great desire for a refill of his lemonade, even though he really would have preferred something more along the lines of a double scotch. The timeout gave him a chance to collect his thoughts, decode some of Rachel's transmissions, and watch her ass and legs as she returned to the house. He used the paper napkin that came with his lemonade to wipe some nervous sweat from his brow.

When Rachel returned, she was all smiles, relieved that Will had taken the news pretty well. She was also the perfect hostess, as she carried a tray with an ice bucket, a good California Chardonnay, _Maker's Mark_ bourbon, no lemonade, and two glasses, should he care to join her in a toast to her future success and inevitable stardom. They chose bourbon, doubles closer to triples as Rachel poured them, pretending not to know how large a regular sized drink of hard liquor was. Will welcomed her faked naïveté and the 90 proof cold liquid. He needed it and he needed it bad. He also noticed that Rachel's shorts had ridden up quite a bit as she sat beside him on the swing set, being loose in the thighs but very tight where it really, really mattered. He didn't stop noticing it until, as events were to transpire, she was no longer wearing them.

They sipped their bourbon, engaged in light banter and, as their glasses emptied, their exchanged smiles increasingly turned to shared laughter. Rachel sang a medley from _Funny Girl_ which Will sincerely appraised as being quite wonderful and for which she had kissed him on the cheek to express her delight. Exactly how or why Will ended up holding the hand of an underage girl drinking a triple bourbon on the rocks with him he couldn't have told anyone who might have bothered to ask, even if that had included the police or his defense attorney. What he did know for certain, however, was that he didn't want to let go of her anytime soon. After an hour had passed, they put their empty glasses down on the tray using their unengaged hands, and Rachel addressed her new friend.

"Will, dear Will, I'm going to say something I have said only once before in my entire life, to someone else I also loved, and I hope you take it in the spirit with which it's offered. You may kiss me if you want to."

Will, as Finn before him, wanted to. He truly did. And unlike his protégé, he lasted long enough.


	2. Friends with Benefits

Before returning to our story, a little history is in order. Our darling Rachel, since we last saw her snuggling with Finn in the choir room, had several months of two-a-days with Mr. Hudson, a teenage boy, the couple averaging a daily combined orgasm total of 7.3, according to calculations in her diary, which must be considered definitive. Furthermore, Rachel Berry, never one to leave anything to chance, supplemented her practical application of sexual techniques with academic studies of such treatises as _The Kama Sutra_, _The New Joy of Sex, _and _The Guide to Getting It On! _ Her soon-to-be partner, on the other hand, had only ever slept with one other woman, his ex-wife Terri, who may or may not have been clinically insane. Add to all this Ms Berry's well-established proclivities for creativity, exploration, passionate expression, and just plain dirty mindedness, and she could not to be considered by any means the junior partner in whatever salacious, lascivious, lubricious and downright illegal shenanigans that might be occurring at this very moment on the two-seat swing in her back yard. With all this in mind, it's back to Lima, OH, to resume our tale of the tail.

Rachel's and Will's initial tentative, tender and sweet mouth-to-mouth soon gave way to all out lips, tongue and teeth ravishing of any bare flesh they could find, including but not limited to Rachel's bare inner thighs just below the bottoms of her ridden-up shorts. Will, who had initially expressed concern that a) they might be observed by the neighbors, and b) her dads might come home at any minute and kill him, was reassured by Rachel that a) the swing had been deliberately positioned where it was so its occupants would not be observable by nosy neighbors, a corollary of which was that by now a naked girl could as easily have gotten pregnant from its seat as Quinn Fabray could have with Finn Hudson in a hot tub, and b) her daddies were at an ACLU convention in Columbus for the weekend which, she assured him and as he suspected, was no coincidence.

Having run out of immediately available bare flesh, Mr. Schuester saw fit to rip off Rachel's blouse and bra and take succor from her taut ripe nipples. To show her appreciation, Rachel began to investigate the cause of the seeming discomfort around and about Will's groin, and started to administer a badly needed massage to the stiffness and swellings she discovered there.

Will, succumbing to a too-long delayed lust for his naughty little diva, picked her up by the waist and stood her in front of him, where he unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts and teasingly slid them down her thighs. It's when her light brown hirsute delta hove into view with no obstruction in sight that he pronounced his profound shock, shock at her lack of propriety.

"Where's your panties?"

"I took them off when I went to get the lemonade. I wanted to surprise you. And you can't imagine how incredibly sexy it is to sit next to a hunk like you with extremely tight cotton shorts pressing directly against my lips and clit. Once I nearly came when I slid forward a little. It's a good thing you took up my offer. I don't know _what_ I would have done."

"You seduced me!"

"Oh, please. You've been wishing you could fuck me for almost a year. I merely made the necessary arrangements and provided the context and environment. I may be an enabler, but I'll have you know, good sir, I am no seductress. Now, if you'd be so kind, please shut the fuck up and complete my depantsing. I promise you the tastiest, tightest little pussy you've ever had in your life. And later, after you've had your cookies and milk, I'm going to demonstrate the physics of the pendulum. There's a really interesting upward acceleration that occurs on a swing."

Will had begun to wonder just who was the teacher there, but abandoned that subject when his mind became distracted by the luscious young cunt that hovered near his tongue. He decided that it definitely needed to be kissed, then licked, sucked and fingered, an activity which Rachel made the easier and more enticing for him by resting her left leg on the seat. In her need for balance, she held his head tight against her which, serendipitously, enhanced the overall effect to the extent that she came long and hard in what for her was an outdoor record of 21 seconds. When Rachel found that all that play had made her very hungry, she had no choice but to pull off all of Will's clothes.


	3. Swingers

Rachel and Will sat naked together on a double-seat swing in Rachel's back yard. She lay her head on his shoulder and watched with some amusement as her fingers tossed his flaccid penis around willy-nilly, the way a cat might enjoy a ball of yarn or a dead mouse. A short while ago the couple had been engaged in erotic foreplay in which Will's willy was anything but flaccid. Its current condition arose from having spent a short time in Rachel's mouth, whose practiced expertise caused a sudden copious fluid eruption followed by a temporary collapse in his libido.

Rachel was proud of her ability to so obviously and easily bring pleasure to her lover and the _idea_ of the act she had performed was part of her storehouse of carnal memory that fed her desire. The fiery strength of a fully hardened cock resonated in her psyche, whichever part of her physical body held it, and her wanting of it and her response to it were the bases of her sexuality. That is to say, she was a normal female, but her intelligence, imagination, and passion made her what is formally termed in the scientific field of academic Sexology as a "great fuck."

While Rachel toyed patiently with Will's chest and pubic hairs and genitalia, waiting for signs of renewed vigor that would lead them down the path to intercourse, Will caressed her breasts with one hand and her spread thighs and vagina with the other. It was, for the moment, an innocent Garden of Eden tableau, with Adam and Eve lazing about on a perfect summer afternoon (what other kind is there in paradise?) wondering why the High and Almighty was making such a fucking fuss about a bloody tree. (Was the snake on to something?)

Now there are undoubtedly a few prudes out there who would take a dim view of such naked goings on. Fuck 'em. And, of course, there are those who don't care about the sex _per se_ but about the fact that a tender and innocent 17-year-old girl is being taken advantage of by an older man. If that in fact was what was happening they might have cause for complaint, but it wasn't, so they don't. The psychological balance of power between the two was, if anything, in favor of Rachel. She had the greater talent, the higher IQ, the more promising future, and had had more sex in the last 2 months than Will had had in the last 5 years. She had been the wiser at crucial moments in their work together in glee and Will respected her for it. Rachel knew more and cared more about the things that mattered most to Will than anyone he knew and he felt lucky and grateful that she wanted him. Rachel's true feelings for Will were no doubt equally complex and profound, but naked together on the swing his main appeal to her was that he was "yummy."

A lioness on the prowl for food seeks out a weak member in the herd. Rachel on the prowl for more sex looked for burgeoning strength, so when a fingertip tracing a line along Will's shaft produced a slight surge of blood, her eyes dilated, her ears cocked, and she moved in for the kill. She knew she had to be cautious as one sudden move could cause her prey to flee prematurely. So she crept carefully, quietly, making only the most tantalizingly delicate touches. As she saw its confidence grow firm, she finished it off with some nuzzling licks.

"Come here!"

Rachel was on Will like a shot, sinking down hard with her legs wrapped around his waist, her fingernails digging into his back, her teeth bared into his neck.

"Pill?"

"Yes. Cum in me."

Will pushed her down from her hips as she alternately tightened and loosened the grip of her legs. They quickly got in rhythm, and as Will's feet pushed away, the swing first moved back then came forward. As the oscillation amplitude increased, the promised upward acceleration kicked in, which pleased Rachel greatly, and not because she was right about the physics. Will waited for her as the chivalrous gentleman she knew he'd be, then gave her what she requested.

They collapsed onto each other bathed in sweat and leaking bodily fluids, with teeth marks, scratches, and bruises evidencing the ferocity of the encounter.

"I always said you were a great teacher, Will. What's my grade?"

"A+ as always, Rachel. And by the way, when your mother ship comes to pick you up and destroy the world, any chance I could come with you?"

Following a whole bunch of kisses, Rachel reassured him.

"You'll be coming with me a lot from now on, sweetie. In fact, if you can get away this week, I'd like you to come with me to New York."

"Sorry, with the alimony, I can't afford that right now."

"It won't be expensive. Friends of my dad will be out of town and we can stay for free in their apartment and cook meals there. We can get cheap tickets to shows at the Times Square booth and we'll have enough time to drive. Please, please. I want so much to be with you like that."

"Are we eloping?"

"No, silly Willy. I'd never do that to my dads. When we do get married, right after we get back from Manhattan, it will be in a synagogue with all our families there."

"Speaking of your dads, they will certainly know where you are and with whom and I'm not ready to die or go to jail just yet."

"I told them all about you and how I feel about you. I warned them how my leaving McKinley might enable a romantic relationship between us."

"Did you tell them you planned to seduce and, if necessary, rape me this weekend?"

Kisses galore ensued.

"People in a relationship like my dads' tend to be a lot more tolerant of unconventional couplings. They're cool. You'll see."

"Why do like me, Rachel?"

"You're like _me_, only much better. Why do you like _me_?"

"You're beautiful, your voice gives me chills, you're crazy, and you're a sex maniac."

"Oh, Will, you say the sweetest things."

The End


End file.
